listen to your heart
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: When pan finds out that goten and bra are dating. She flees! Why? Because they lied to her in her face. But why? Pans not the one to run away from something like that! What's wrong with her? Then theirs Trunks her best friend...but with all the ups and downs will they ever be together? (My first story! ;) co-author one of my best friend Tassy-desigirl-hime please give it a shot!)
1. Chapter 1: what's up with Pan?

**Hey everyone this íş my first story!..§o PLEASE be nice when reviewing :)**

**4 things to know before reading**

**1-This ÍŞ a Trunks and Pan story ;)**

**2-Pan íş Goku and ChiChis daughter!...so don't be surprised when reading :P**

**3-This takes place for in the beginning of GT!**

**4-i'm doing this with my friend Tassy (Desigirl-hime)§o review to both of us please! :)**

**Ages will change later in the story**

**Trunks:18**

**Pan: 16**

**Goten:18**

**Bra: 16**

**Marron:17**

**Again please give this story a short?..and please ŃŐ flames this ÍŞ my first time ł would appreciate good reviews and ŃŐ flames anyway on with the story! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**Listen to your heart,**

**When his calling for you,**

**Listen to your heart...**

**Theirs nothing else you can do,**

**ł don't know where you going,**

**And ł don't know why...**

**§o listen to your heart,**

**Before you tell him goodbye...**

**-Panella Ayame Son **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**PANS POV**

ł groan, it was yet ANOTHER Monday morning which means yet another week of high school. Not that ł dislike school ł actually don't , because it gets boring at home...so most of my time íş spent at capsule corp with Bra and Trunks.

Well ł better get up or ł'll get late for school as it íş my alarm clock won't shut up! ł hit it with my fist, yet another one destroyed if ł counted properly that's the 6th one

"PAN-Chan, that better NOT be another alarm clock ł hear shatter!" My mothers EXTREMELY loud voice was heard through the whole house ł cringe "Sorry Okassan!" ł yell back

My brothers are scared of our mother not to mention my father to, but I'm not! They also scared of me to, it'§ like a genetic thing that ł inherited from my mother!

ł make my way to my bathroom to get ready ł brush my teeth, take a shower, and dry myself with my kai than finally get dressed ł put on a purple tank top that said in sequence love, black jeans and matching purple pumps.

ł finally make my way downstairs "Morning Okassan, Otousan and Goten-kun" ł smell steaming hot pancakes and syrup ł shove a pancake in my mouth

"Morning Pan-chan, ł hope you have money to buy a new alarm clock, that's the 6th one Pan-chan you can't just go breaking things!" She frowns ł sigh "¥ëş Okassan ł know and ł do have money, but it shouldn't be wasted on useless things like an alarm clock" ł state simply and shove another pancake in my mouth

"Pan-chan" here it comes "alarm clocks aren't useless!" There goes my innocent ears "ow" ł cringe my father laughs while goten chuckles

"let's go Pan-cake we getting late" ł groan at that stupid nickname my brother gave me what makes it even more a annoying that their'§ Pancakes right in front of us! He smirks and pulls me next thing ł know we right in front of CC. (Capsule corp)

3rd PERSON POV ^_^

"Bra-chan get the door will you honey, it's probably Pan-chan and Goten-kun" Bulma told Bra "¥ëş mum it íş them ł can sense their kais"

Bra opened the door "Morning Bra-chan" Pan greeted "morning panny-chan, ready for school?" Bra smirked "ŃŐ, you know ł HATE Monday mornings! And don't call me panny!" Pan rolled her eyes "ł know, ł know let me get my bag then we can go" Bra said running to her room

"how have you been Pan-chan? And where did Goten-kun go?" Bulma asked looking around "good ł guess, oh he probably went to Trunksie-kuns room" Pan smirked she knew Trunks could hear her and he was close she could feel it even if his kai was masked

"ł guess §o...you hungry theirs Pancakes and waffles" bulma asked closing the door "ŃŐ thanks Bulma-san, I'm not hungry" Pan smiled while taking a seat on the sofa "well if you get hungry feel free to help yourself" she winked and went to her lab "will do Bulma-san" pan called out

"Trunksie, really Panna?" Trunks chuckled "got a problem Trunksie?" She said pulling his collar "Not if you don't" he said pulling her close to him "where's my brother?" Pan raised an eyebrow (A/N-NB-btw Pan and trunks are not a couple yet that's just a way of them playing!) "Most probably with my sister" he sighed "so that's why they rushed out..." She whispered

****FLASHBACK Bra/Goten****

"Morning Bra-chan" pan said goten was standing beside her he winked at her. Bra turned around and nodded "morning Panny-chan, ready for school?" Bra smirked "No, you know ł HATE Monday mornings! And don't call me Panny!" Pan rolled her eyes "ł know, ł know let me get my bag than we can go" bra said running to her room, yeah right making her way over to Goten..

***End of Flashback***

"Íş there something going on between those two that ł need to know?" Pan rose an eyebrow again "well yeah ł thought you knew" he shrugged and whistled

"ŃŐ ł DIDN'T" she yelled like her mother aww genetics "wow, wow wait a second how íş it my fault if you never knew?" He yelled back "cause you never told ME!" She shouted "like ł said ł THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" It continued untill Bra walked between them

"ENOUGH!" They looked at her pan realized it wasn't trunks fault bra was supposed to tell her...that's what best friends do share secrets and are their for each other and she didn't!

"I'm sorry Trunks, you weren't suppose to tell me either way my best friend was and she kept it from me, my brother was and he never said a word..." Pan sighed and flew out the window tears visible in her eyes Trunks looked at Bra and goten and said

"you should of told her" before flying out the window after her female saiyans are usually faster than the male and Pan was in super saiyan form §o trunks had to go to level two to catch up with her...

With Goten and Bra

"ł fee like an ass ł hurt my little sister, my ONLY sister" he sighed "ł just hurt my best friend why did we keep it from her?" She sobbed in his shirt "why" "we'll have to make it up to her ł know my sister she íş not gonna let that one just go" bra nodded in understanding

"But first we have to get to school, ł'll say we have about 10 to 15 minutes" Goten said and they flew to school

Back with Trunksie and Panna (ℓmåø ..^.^.. )

Pan sobbed while flying the tears and hurt she was feeling distracted her concentration and she flew right into...Trunks (ŃŐ duh ℓøℓ)

"LEAVE ME ALONE Tr-Trunks" he wiped away her tears "Panna stop crying...please for me?" She nodded "my best friend my own brother..couldn't they tell me?" She sobbed once again 'why íş Panna acting like this? She doesn't cry for anything'

"Panna pleaseee stop, they do maybe they thought you knew.."

Pan nodded "that's true but still Trunks" Pan wiped her eyes "panna let it go, just forgive them be happy for them alright?" "Oh alright..." She smiled...then he KISSED her and flew away pan was shocked beyond words!

"What just happened" Pan asked herself, when realisation hit her he kissed HER!

**well i know its short who am i kidding its not that bad please review! now for a quick question...**

**how do you think pan is gonna react to trunk's kiss? **

**whoever gets it right gets a surprise! cant say what if i do its not a surprise!**

**i want to say a huge thank you to tassy thanks so much you a great co-author and friend ! ;) you the best mwah! **

**please review guys this is my first story! so be nice ok? **

**-authors- jade (saiyanchik) tasneem (desigirl-hime) ;p **


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**19 reviews for my first story OMG!, thank you to everyone who reviewed!(Reviews are down). First I want to say I know that everything was bold but now ł edited it and its NO more bold lol, I tried to get it out but I got so annoyed that I just left it like it was lmao! ^.^ The grammar and spelling Tassy will be doing from now onwards! ł do gets A's for english all the time but its not easy doing a story with your phone ℓøℓ ,Anyway I will do reviews every chapter because I LOVE it when authors respond to my reviews! ;P**

**Reviews...**

**Krikanalo: Thank you! I'm sure what I said on top explained why it was bolded ;) I was annoyed by the fact that it was ℓøℓ but ł changed it now! Umm their are no strange characters? Theirs Pan, Gohan's daughter, Bra-Vegeta's daughter, Trunks-Vegeta's son and Goten-Goku's son... In this story though Pan is Goku's daughter. Maybe you were referring to Pan calling Chichi and Goku Okas-san and Otou-san, that's Japanese for mother and father I will explain it down after the reviews :)**

**Tassy (Desi-girl-hime): Thankies! You get half of the credit to you know ;P yeah I know their were mistakes but we will improve! Yes from now on you doing the editing cos' I'll get so annoyed I'll end up throwing my phone on the wall! Lmao =)) but you know that already ;) **

**Yadae (Super Pan-chan): I know right!*Squeal* Thankies! Lol I liked that part to! I was laughing when I wrote that part lol **

**Aaliyah (victorious): lol thank you! Hmm I'm sure we'll get better! No I KNOW we'll get better! ;) I'm so happy I did get reviews though! I was literally dancing! But you know that lol I wouldn't stop going on about it on bbm ay lol **

**Paigey (BraxPan-BFFL) : Thank you Paigey bear! My passion for anime will never die out lol ł got you to join this site and love Naruto hehehe ℓmåø ..^.^..(Tasneem) ŃŐ problem ł don't mind really ;) **

**Lindy: thank you gal! I will make you love it lol just watch ;) hehe**

**Saks: it wasn't that long I will try and do longer lol so stick with the story even though I know you hate reading lmao =)) **

**Anne (bucket full o sunshine) : aww thank you! I don't read gohanxvidel but , I'll give your story a shot because you gave mine and thanks a lot for that! ;). Damn you write long reviews but with time I'll get used to it :) thanks you helping me a lot with the grammar and I know you mean it with a good heart ;) Oh and their's a reason why I made him kiss her on the story its gonna be a great impact on it and you'll find out if you were right or wrong towards the ending! ;P So you have to read lol and I would of dragged the kiss but I had a good idea so that's why it was in chapter 1 lol. Pan had to find out GotenxBra were dating because of what's gonna happen in the story next so it follows the summary but their's also gonna be a twist! :P Now I will separate the paragraphs! Thanks for the review , I really want reviews ℓøℓ (Tas) Thanks! :) **

**Gumball rocks: Thank you! **

** :Thank you so much! :) I will try and update regularly possibly every week but it depends with school and stuff ;) **

**Sasukelover: Thank you and don't worry I won't leave you hanging ;) **

**Lmaogirly: thank you :) **

**May (butterscotch 12): Thanks May! And to gohan stop being jealous :P ℓmåø ..^.^.. **

**Jada: ℓøℓ do what ł did turn anonymous review off §o you don't have to log in ;) ℓøℓ thank you and ł know :) **

**Trish: Thanks cuz *hugs* ł am never gonna leave this site :D**

**This story does contain a little bit of japanese DBGT and most animes are from Japan anyway these are the words it might contain if you don't understand ask me in a review! ;) **

**Okas-san: Mother **

**Otou-san: Father **

**Nani: Alright **

**Kun- is added after a name only can be used for older guys like Trunks-kun and if the person is older.**

**Chan- used for boys and girls if I'm correct...for younger people like Pan-chan **

**San- for an older person used for both genders **

**That's all you need to know for now ;) ages will change! And review at the end PLEASE :) **

**Disclaimer: WE don't own anything although we wish to! everything belong to the one a only Akira Toriyama lucky fish *sighs*. **

**Listen to your heart,**

**When his calling for you, **

**Listen to your heart,**

**Theirs nothing else you can do...**

**I don't know here you going,**

**And I don't know why...**

**So listen to your heart,**

**Before you tell him goodbye...**

**-Panella Son**

** XOXOXOXO**

Pan was still in the air, she had five minutes to get to school , 'How could he! He took advantage of me at that moment and KISSED me! Was it a dare? Did Goten and Bra deliberately plan this? ' she thought to herself.

Pans mind was working constantly. She kept on getting the wrong message "I'm sure it was a dare and they planned this" , she said. Tears were streaming down her face , she never cried! What was wrong with her?

Back with Trunks...

"Did I just do what I think I did?" He asked himself "I guess I did " , he said. 'What the fuck were you thinking Trunks! You might have just ruined your friendship! What if she think you took advantage of her!' , he screamed in his head. ' Just brilliant trunks you imbecile!' his inner self told him. He rolled his eyes.

'I'm going to have to find a way to fix this , before she gets the wrong idea!' he told himself while flying to school.

XOXOXOXO

Pan sat in her usual place she couldn't concentrate. It's already been 3 periods! She and Trunks were in the same class , she couldn't even look at him! Not after what he did to her! I mean who could?

Mrs Dhayanand was talking about volume and the surface area. Mrs Dhyanand was her favourite teacher, she could tell her ANYTHING! She was so understanding and helpful.

But , she couldn't concentrate! Her mind was on her brother and best friend who betrayed her, and of course Trunks... She didn't know what to call him? Was he still her best friend?... She didn't consider him as her best friend, even if he referred to her as a 'best friend'.

The truth is... She had a crush on him yes...but she couldn't tell him that , obviously! She didn't even know if she still likes him or loves him... After what he did , she didn't think she could even face him again! Rather even like him.. (You get what I mean?)

He was watching her! Oh yes , she knew! She glanced at him for 5 seconds and then their eyes locked for a moment... She didn't know if she could pull away, his eyes were so hypnotizing crystal blue! For a moment , she forgot about everything, it was just the two of them! Cliché hey?

The bell rang and she was snapped out of her thoughts. She took her bag , swung it over her shoulders and walked out of class.

"Panna!", Trunks called out for her. She ignored him and kept walking, "Panna! Wait please I can explain." , he sighed.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around her long untied raven her swinging with her and said.

"What's their to explain Trunks? The fact that you took advantage of me when I needed comfort? The fact that it was ALL a dare! That someone dared you to do? The FACT that MY brother AND best friend were in it too! You can't hide that they also kept a big secret from me! So DID YOU TRUNKS!" she screamed.

Her words were icy and cold ,each word sounded like a knife that kept on stabbing his heart...

"Panna-" he got cut off by the one and only Pan "DON'T you dare call me Panna! You lost that right! And don't make excuses Trunks I know the truth you can't hide it from me! I NEVER wanna see you again!" she shouted.

They had a crowd around them already, he cringed the hurt he was feeling, was beyond belief.

Pan walked through the crowd. "Pan-Cake I. . ." , said Goten but he was stopped midway by Pan "SAVE it Goten! And don't EVER call me Pan-Cake , if you see Bra tell her I don't want to see her EVER AGAIN! NANI!" , she said harshly without raising her voice. All he did was sigh.

TRUNKS POV

I can't believe Panna just said that to me. I feel as a hundred , no thousand knives stabbed me in my heart! It's broken , shattered into smithereens , nothing and no one can fix it except her.

I have fallen in love with Panella Ayame Son! And I'm not afraid to admit it! I'm angry with her yes, but I'm also worried about her to.

I do wonder why she's acting like this? She never cries, she's not that short tempered either. Although , she does act like Chi-Chi a lot but its Genetics! Its in her blood! She also acts like Goku , carefree and fun to be around.

I have to find out why Pan is acting like this all of a sudden... Maybe it's a Saiyan thing? I don't know yes , but I do know just who to ask. My father should have a reason for this... I better get home then.

PANS POV

How could I say that to him? What have I done! Why didn't I listen to my heart before telling him goodbye? Why! Oka-san said always listen to your heart , your heart knows best.. So follow your heart before you regret, ł even made a song about it!

(A/N-Its in the beginning of every chapter...but that's not the whole thing lol)

I didn't do that! Instead I might have ruined my one and ONLY chance to be , with the one I love!

Wait what am I saying? He took advantage of me! It was ALL a dare and here I am talking about ruining my chances! What's wrong with me? What am I talking about? I HATE him! I hate my brother , used to be best friend and him! I hate them all! End of story.

Even though I said that, I burst in to tears.. What was I thinking? I flew to my secret spot in the forest. Whenever I'm feeling sad , angry or happy I go their , it calms me down. Their's a soothing waterfall , butterfly's birds and bees. Its beautiful no, gorgeous!

I sit on the leaves and cry my eyes out on a rock. All that was going through my head was WHY?

XOXOXOXOXO

Trunks made his way to Capsule Corp. He opened the door and the first thing he asked his mother was , "Okas-san, Where's Otou-san?. His eyes scanned around in search for his father

"What's wrong Trunks? In a mood to train?" she said and smirked. He sighed and said , "Okas-san , its a long story...".

He explained about everything that happened in the morning and at school

"I see, I wonder why she's acting like this? This is not the Pan I know... Your father is at Goku's place, or should I say Kakarrots?" she answered and giggled.

"Okas-san , this isn't the time to laugh, but thanks I'll be home later I guess... I'm sure Chi-Chi cooked something so I'll eat their " , he told her while opening the door and flying away.

She sighed and said "Saiyans... What do you do with them?"

At the Son's Place...

Trunks knocked on the door, yes he was hoping Pan would be their but he knew she's not.

"Trunks , what a pleasant surprise.. How are you , you here to see Goten? His not here yet sweetie but come in anyway" Chi-Chi smiled while yapping.

"Hi ChiChi-san , yeah I know..I'm fine I guess , actually I'm not here to see him. I'm here for my father and Goku something happened but it's not my place to tell you , I think Goku-san should do that " , he told her while walking in the house.

His eyes scanning for any sign of his father and Goku.

"I see , well they outside go on if you hungry their's food on the table , I'll be in my room okay ," she said and went to her room.

Trunks nodded and went outside "Otou-san!" he called out. "Brat" he muttered , " What is it do you want?". He crossed his arms. "Hey Trunks!" Goku said.

"Hi Goku-san , well you see I need your help..both of you..." He explained what's been taking place during the day.

Vegeta smirked and Goku sighed he knew this day would come eventually but not so soon. I mean their were still kids?

Vegeta started explaining , "Pan is going into heat , when a female saiyan turns 16 , a month after that they start getting more emotions or however you earthlings put it , some are happy, sad, angry etc. In Pan's case she's sad and angry and she doesn't understand things, she assumes something and sticks with it. That's why she's acting like this , after six months she'll stop feeling sad and angry and she'll be ready for a mate. But Goku won't allow this so he'll probably send her away if she doesn't flee.." he said.

"So you saying Pan is in heat?" Trunks asked dumbfounded. "Not exactly, she's going into heat... but first she's how do I put it? Her emotions are on a run she can't control it even if she tries ," he explained again.

"I see , thanks Otou-san ," Trunks mumbled. " Whatever ," he muttered. "Trunks, if she doesn't flee I AM gonna send her away if she goes into heat , I know you won't be able to control yourself and she's to young!" Goku said. Trunks nodded he didn't want Pan to go away but what could he do?

"Goku!" Chi-Chi called out. "yes chi?" He answered. "We have a problem ," she said and sighed. " What is it?" he asked. He was worried so was Trunks. "Yes ," He whispered. "Pan is Gone! ChiChi screamed and broke down. "WHAT!" Trunks yelled.

**So how did you like it, OUR second cliffy lol so that's basically explains it and you were close Anne your surprise will be in next chapter ;). And our team name íş Jadeem :D **

*** From desigirl-hime (Tasneem). All credit goes to Jade :D. I just edited and added a few things here and their. I did the summary so yeah! Please review and tell me about how the grammar and spelling is etc. Thank you! Ps: It was my fault the chapter was late , I was busy so I couldn't edit. *dodges the fists* Thanks again! Please read and review! (From Saiyanchik-Jade) ŃŐ you get half of the credit! ;)***

**Me: trunks you okay? **

**Trunks: *sobs***

**Tassy: aww don't cry trunks everything is gonna be Alright! **

**Yadae: yeah Pan will be back in no time!**

**Goten: hey I'm hungry anyone got some food? Maybe a pizza? *smiles***

**Anne: this is NOT the time for pizza Goten you trouble maker! **

**Me, Tassy , Yadae and Anne: Yeah! And Review everyone PLEASE**

**Paige, Aaliyah and Jada: hey what did we miss?**


	3. Chapter 3: She's gone

**Hiya everyone and happy Eid Mubarak to everyone who celebrates Eid :Ƌ and happy womens day!...since its Eid and Womens day, ł wrote 2 chapters just for you guys :) So please do me a favour and review :) And thanks for the favourites and follows guys ;) means a lot but it would be really nice if you guys also review..:) **

**Paige: ℓøℓ ya we know we got the two mixed up 'Their and There' lølz- Jw: And thanks §o much for editing for me ;)**

**Anne: lølz you our favourite reviewer!ł swear we don't know what we would do without your reviews they make us crack lool Vegeta the New doctor phill lølz...we hope you like the surprise ;) enjoy the chapter And we glad you like our teamname :D**

**Day: ℓøℓ tnx and don't hurt us we innocent lølz **

**Aaliyah: THANKS Aaliyah! *hugs* glad you like the story me and Tassy really appreciate and Happy Eid Mubarak;)**

**Sasukelover: thank you :) ℓøℓ **

**Lmaogirl: thanks heyy ;)**

**Jada: thanks Jada we glad you love our story!..And Okay :)**

**Kim: Thanks kim, :) ł would bold it but ł can't cause ł read and write with my phone §o ł copy and paste its a lot of work*sighs* glad you liked it though and уєρ ł know we got the two confused their and there...ℓøℓ we'll work on it oh and thanks ł also like Pans name and glad you like our teamname team jadeem ℓøℓ **

**Kalima: ℓøℓ thanks heyyyy **

**Happy Eid and my best friend from school Paige AKA BraxPan-BFFL edited this chapter and chapter 4, ł gave Tassy a Break since its Eid and theirs much to do then Edit Enjoy the two chapter special! ;) Oh and the lyrics for to song originally belongs to Roxette but was revived by Cascada, but I'm using cascadas version :P**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX **

**listen to your heart**

**When his calling for you **

**Listen to your heart **

**Theirs nothing else you can do **

**ł don't know where you going **

**And ł don't know why **

**But listen to your heart **

**Before you tell him goodbye...**

**-Panella-Chan Son **

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX **

NO ! Why, why, WHY ?! Why did you leave Pan ? Why did you leave ?! You didn't even say goodbye to me ! How could you ?"

"This was bound to happen Trunks, if she didn't leave, Kakarrot would have sent her away." Vegeta crossed his arms while facing his son.

"That's true I would hα٧ε ..." Goku sighed, he had ChiChi in his arms and she was crying in his chest.

"I know, but this was to soon ! She didn't even say goodbye ! Why? Why did she leave so soon !" He shouted turning super saiyan. "I'm going to see if I can catch up with her, I'm going to the airport !" He yelled while jumping into the air.

"No use brat, Pan didn't take the plane ... She probably used instant transmission, she's too smart." Vegeta looked at his son 'Why does he care so much ? It's not like his in love with the girl.' He asked himself.

"You don't know what's it like having the love of your life ripped away from you !" He screamed and broke down, he was broken completely this time, so broken that he didn't even realize what he just said.

"Wait, you are in love with my daughter ?!" Goku yelled, he loved his daughter a lot and cared deeply about her and was overprotective of her, too overprotective!

"Did I just say that out loud ?" Trunks chuckled nervously. "You didn't just say it boy, you screamed it !" Vegeta smirked, his inner self was dying of laughter, the look on his sons face was priceless ! He was pale and he was sweating, he looked like he wanted to die on the spot !

"Trunks, I respect you a lot ... but I don't think I can trust you to date my daughter, I know you can protect her but your ... well how do I put it.." Goku told him "You're a player, you date girls and break their heart after a week ... how do I know that you won't do that with Pan ? You did that with Marron ... Krillin and 18's daughter!"

***Flashback***

A Week BEFORE Trunks dumped Marron.

Marron was walking through the halls of orange star high, she was looking for her best friend Stacy.

"Marron, wait up !" Trunks called out to her, she stopped in her tracks and smirked to herself. 'I told that slut, Pan, Trunks would come after me' ... She thought to herself and smiled.

"Marron, I want to ask you ... to go out with me ? (It PAINS me to write this ! ... I'm not a Marron fan nor a Marron&Trunks fan, in fact I hate Marron's guts ! But there will be no Marron bashing for the Marron lovers ! In fact she's hardly going to be in this story :) ... And I haven't forgotten about your surprise Anne its coming soon ! ;) ... )

"Of course Trunks ! I'd LOVE to !" She giggled and smiled. (Tassy and I *rolls eyes*) "Good, how about a movie tomorrow at 8 then ?" He asked he really didn't care about what she said. "Sure, you'll pick me up at my house ?" She asked hopefully "Yeah fine by me."

At the movies the next day ...

Trunks and Marron were watching Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 in 3D (I love that movie, Jacob is HOT ! *drools* ... And imagine it in 3D with the war and all ! Wouldn't that be just totally EPIC ?!)

Marron was trying to get Trunks attention, but was failing miserably. ( ;) ) The movie ended much quicker than expected and the lights went off.

Marron leaned in Trunk's direction, Trunks knew what Marron wanted ! He didn't love her, he didn't even like her ! "Umm Marron, let's go." He sighed she got up "Uh ... ok ..." She was wondering why he didn't kiss her ...

A week LATER ...

Marron was talking to Stacy "And Pan, that ass just ignored me ! I told her I'd get Trunks to date me, but she said he would never go out a girl like me !" Marron kept on saying bad things about Pan and was unaware that Trunks was watching her.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore "Marron !" He yelled "Trunks, baby ..." She got cut off "DON'T you DARE ! I heard everything! No one calls Pan what you called her, and I mean NO one ! Understand ? ..." "Trunks-" "I'm NOT done ! And its over between us ! Get ţhαţ ?" And he walked away leaving marron sobbing uncontrollably.

***End Of Flashback***

"Goku-san, I would never because I love her ... I didn't love Marron, and was gonna break up with her either way ..." Trunks sighed, tears were in his eyes and he was blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to prove that to me ..." And Goku walked away.

"Son, I approve of Pan ... she's a strong girl, its better than a weakling human." And Vegeta walked away leaving Trunks in utter shock.

XOXOXOXO

Pan instant transmissioned herself to America (they live in Japan).

'Where am I going to stay? I didn't think this through' she thought, she noticed a tree 'I could sleep there for the night, its better than nothing I guess.' She sighed and sat beneath the tree, when a girl around her age a little older though, made her way to her.

"Hi, I'm Anne ... I noticed you sitting all alone and couldn't stop myself from coming to you ..." Anne was stunning and really sweet.

"Hi Anne, I'm Pan nice to meet you ... and no worries I don't mind." Anne and Pan spoke straight until sundown they became really good friends ...

"I guess we better head home huh ?" Anne asked and smiled "Well the thing is, I'm spending the night here ... I just arrived here and have no where to go ... so I'll stay here, see you tomorrow then." Pan smiled.

"What ! Why didn't you tell me silly? Come stay with me then ..." Anne lifted Pan up "No, I can't do that what will your parents think then huh? Just go home I'll be fine!" Pan chuckled.

"I don't live with my parents, I live with my boyfriend ... I'm 16 my parents well died in a car accident a year ago, but my brothers are ok and live with my boyfriend and I." She sighed trying to not remember that horrible time.

"What! I'm so sorry ł didn't know... She was sad for the girl and nervous at the same time, she just met the girl but, she knew she could trust her though "don't worry, let's go!" Anne grabbed her arm and dragged her away ...

"We home!" Anne called out. The place was beautiful, Pan was eyeing the place out! "We?" Her boyfriend asked.

"GOHAN-KUN !" Pan screamed seeing her brother.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoX**

**Well, that's not much of a cliffy but I'm sure you wondering Gohan? Isn't he with Videl? All will explained next chapter and Anne hoped you liked it! :) your gohans girlfriend! Lølz ¥ëş Gohans girlfriend! :) enough with my yapping and please REVIEW ;) We would like it! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan?

**Happy Eid Mubarak again :) And womens day! ;) ł know ł said that last chapter lol but, on with the chapter and review please :) And again thanks to Paigie for editing this chapter too! ;)**

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX oXoXoX**

**Again-Thanks Paigie *hugs**

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX oXoXoX **

**listen to your heart **

**When his calling for you**

**Listen to your heart..**

**Theirs nothing else you can do,**

**ł don't know where you going..**

**And ł don't know why..**

**But listen to your heart,**

**Before you tell him goodbye...**

** -Panella Ayame**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX **

"Pan-Chan? Is that you!" Gohan asked me.

I burst into tears ... What was going on? What is Gohan-kun doing here ? Is he still with Videl-Chan? Anne referred to him as her boyfriend right? What was going on!

1 year ago ... Gohan-kun left home to America. We haven't seen him since ... he and Videl-Chan left together, but that time they were still together. I don't think they still are, Gohan-kun didn't tell us anything about their separation ... He DIDN'T even tell us how he was doing or ask about us, he didn't even make a call!

"Panny-Chan ..." I cut him off "DON'T !" I yell at him.

"Gohan, y-you ..." I sobbed, my emotions are on a run these days, I sigh and stop crying.

"Pan-chan, hear me out ... please!" He asks me, he's got that desperate look on his face and I just can't refuse so I nod ... Anne looks confused and curious on what's going on, but she doesn't say anything.

"When I left to America, a year ago ... I planned on proposing to Videl, and starting my new career as a scientist ... but what I didn't know is what destiny had in store for me ..." Gohan sighed and explained.

***Flashback***

"Now Gohan, remember to call ok and don't come back home without Videl!" ChiChi sobbed.

Gohan hugged his mother, "Yes, Okassan!, I will, and don't worry I won't I promise! I'm gonna miss you.

"I'm gonna miss you to sweetie." ChiChi sighed.

"Goten-chan." Gohan sighed. "I'm gonna miss you bro." Goten nodded and hugged his older brother. "Tell me how the proposition goes ok!" Goten whispered "Sure, don't worry ł won't screw up." Gohan nodded and winked.

Trunks smirked, "good luck with V! And do call and come visit, being a saiyan you have that power after all." Gohan smirked yeah ł do don't ł? And of course ł will!" Gohan and Trunks said their goodbyes, Trunks glanced at Pan and sighed

Pan had her arms crossed and was standing next to Vegeta, "Aren't you gonna say bye to your older brother ?" Vegeta muttered.

"Why should Ι ? He didn't tell me that he was gonna leave anyway." Pan sighed.

"Panny-chan ..." Gohan sighed "Gohan-kun why ? Why do you have to leave WHY ?!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes, Gohan pulled her in a tight embrace. "Don't cry please ... I promise to visit you guys and give you occasional calls." He smiled while kissing her forehead.

She nodded and smiled. "Good luck, and only come back home with V-Chan ok!" she whispered, he nodded and everyone said their goodbyes.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Gohan and Videl got of the plane hand in hand

"This place is AMAZING Gohan !" Videl squealed and hugged him.

"Yeah Videl it is ..." Gohan sighed and hugged back.

As Videl was talking to him, Gohan smiled, gosh he loved Videl, so much he didn't know what he would do without her!

"Gohan! Are you even listening to me ?" Videl frowned and crossed her arms.

He chuckled, "Sorry Videl ... What were you saying ?" Videl gasped and hit his chest, he fake coughed. Videl frowned but had a small smile on her face and walked ahead.

"Videl !" Gohan called out, she kept walking, he laughed, she was just like his mother and sister, he was gonna miss them a lot, he already did.

"Come on V, listen I'm sorry, I just got lost in your beautiful eyes ..." He smirked αηd she turned around.

"Oh, really ?" She smiled while he nodded and walked up to her kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go, our luggage is already where we are gonna be staying ..." And they walked away.

1 WEEK LATER

Videl was all dressed up, Gohan said she should look EXTRA beautiful ... Something about a fancy restaurant.

Gohan sent a Limo for her and she got in, he said he'd be waiting for her at the restaurant.

She arrived, they made a conversation, ate food then he took her to a beautiful place with flowers surrounding them in all areas and a small fountain.

"Videl, I love you and will forever love уσυ ... you are my soul mate, the other piece of me ... Will you marry me?" He smiled αηd asked.

"Of course I will gohan! I love you too." They smiled and kissed.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

2 MONTHS LATER

"Gohan, I'm going out ... I'll be back by 15:00, okay?" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, but be careful." He smirked.

"Always ..." She said and left.

-17:00-

"Where's Videl ? She suppose to be back to hours ago!"

Gohan was worried, its already been 2 hours but still no Videl ... He decided to wait α little longer ...

-19:00-

Still no sign of Videl ... He tried calling her several times but it just went to voice mail.

He got up and went out looking for her, he asked many people if they had seen her but none knew where she was ...

"Have you seen this girl ?" Gohan asked showing a picture of her. Another guy responded, "Yes, they say she got knocked by a car and died instantly."

Gohan broke down into sobs ... His Videl was gone ? She was dead ! He would never EVER see her again ...

****END OF FLASHBACK****

(Still Pans Pov)

Tears were running down my face "So V-Videl's d-dead !" Pan yelled.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

TRUNKS POV

Did dad just approve of Panna ? Or is it just me ...? I don't know what to do ... Panna's gone ! And I don't think she's gonna come back anytime soon ...

I won't see her beautiful face ever again, her playful character, her yells and screams like ChiChi-san, but most of all I won't hear her beautiful voice.

Panna always loved to write songs as well as sing, and she had the perfect voice for it too ... She sung when she was happy, sad and angry ... She even has her own song book I'm sure she took it with her ...

When is she gonna come back, and where is she?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxooxoxoxxo

Well ł know you probably REALLY angry at me for killing Videl! but, it gets better... But ł should probably hide *ducks and hides*

*still hiding* stay tuned for next chapter! Like ł said it gets better and Anne hope you liked the surprise! :) Review everyone PLEASE me and Tassy will really appreciate it! :D and have an AWESOME Eid and Womens day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys its been along time! ł know and I'm sorry ł didn't update...ł was sick for over 1 week. And when ł went back to school ł had to catch up on a lot! ł have more bad news ł won't be updating in 2 weeks cos' of exams and all *sigh* oh the suspense! But, when ł come back ł'll update on all my stories as a Birthday special! 2 days after we finish exams íş my Bday and ł can't wait! *dances* another thing ł wrote another story called True love never fades its a Bakugan ShunxAlice fic check it out if you like the couple ;) and ł wrote another story Until ł Breathe my last its a T/P and íş going to be an awesome story check it out please! :) Okay anyway enough with me and here are the reviews

To GU'EST- Nani means what and Alright it has two meanings ł did my research :P

To Whatisaygoes- Ok, Trunks íş a player so he basically goes out with every girl he can see, he went out with Marron becos' his a player you get what ł mean? He didn't love/like her he just dates girl for fun so he went out with her for fun, I'm not good at explaining things so please excuse me if I'm confusing you I'm sorry if ł am! Lol I'm not a T/M fan either! :P thanks for the review!

Jada: ℓøℓ ł can imagine! ł know ł was expecting that ł mean where did Gohan come from? Hehe tnx and hmm you'll have to see with Videl...:P

Paige: Thanks! Уєρ we know ;)

Anne: lmao! To much your review was soo funny ł just couldn't stop laughing we both couldn't! To much- marron marron moron..sweetie x') hehe ł know that cereal Rice crisps ne? OK I'm shocked you don't mind Marron but, she's not that bad in actual fact so ł get you but, ł still hate her guts XD. I'm laughing right now as ł write this! You should think about comedy as a career write comedian books or something lol cos' you so great at making someone laugh *sighs* get a hold of yourself Jade, now that ł am calmed down, hehe yes ł do like Twilight уєρ he has some fiiinnnee abs!...ℓøℓ tnx soooo much for the review Anne they can really make someone's day!

Day: I'm always their for you if you need me ł know you know that but I'm just gonna say it again...you are my best friend on this site and forever will be no matter who comes along ;)

Aaliyah: wow ℓøℓ ł can believe ł made you love DBZ I'm §o good tooo goood *dances* thanks 4 the review liyah!

: Hah! ł AGREE with you take that Marron! *high five* yeah ł know right hehe lol

Lmaogirly: thanks for the review!

Sasukelover: ℓøℓ ł don't mind Videl actually...Tnx for the review!

Another thing this chapter íş going to be short!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Listen to your heart

When his calling for you

Listen to your heart

Theirs nothing else you can do

ł don't know where you going

And ł don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye...

-Pan-Chan Son

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

-LAST CHAPTER-

Tears were running down my face "So V-Videl's d-dead !" Pan yelled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

PANS POV

Gohan nodded tears of his own forming in his eyes. "She's dead Pan-Chan! And ł can't do anything to bring her back..."

"I-I know! But, why! Why didn't you tell us?" I yelled I was angry, angry at my brother for not telling me such a thing.

I grew up with V-San, ł knew her from the time ł was little she was like a friend and would've been my sister-in-law by now, but that didn't happen she's gone now and this time Forever!

"Pan-chan, listen to me please?" Gohan pleaded once again he had tears in his eyes and was trying to fight it back.

"I'm tired of listening to you

Gohan-kun! You kept something like this from your family! Why?" ł sighed ł truly was tired, tired of the world...ł just wanted to die at this moment, ł had no reason to live anyway so what was the use of staying alive?

3rd person pov

"Pan-chan gomen nasai , ł truly am deeply sorry, forgive me if you can but ł just couldn't-couldn't find the courage to tell everyone about her death...ł just couldn't I-" he got cut off by Pan she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly sobbing in his chest, Anne smiled.

"Who would've thought ł would find Gohans sister? And bring them back together? Anne you just reunited family! Don't you deserve a chocolate for this? But first ł must check on my little dear brother" Anne squealed to herself and went to the kitchen to get her secret stash of chocolates leaving both brother and sister alone.

"Gohan-Kun gomen nasai, ł was being a jerk and should've listened to you when you were trying to explain...but I'm a teenager we naïve and young and immature we mess up all the time..forgive me?" Pan pleaded still sobbing in his chest she had forgiven him after all what was his fault?

Gohan rubbed her back and smiled, "ł forgive you Panny-chan but don't apologise for my mistakes." They both smiled and hugged again.

"Panny-Chan, ł know what the other did to you was wrong and all but, you have to forgive them and be happy for Goten and Bra. Not only that but Trunks to." Gohan sighed he knew it was the mating cycle and all but hey it was worth a shot.

"Wrong? It wasn't just wrong they betrayed me...Trunks just used me ł feel like, like a T-shirt... It gets worn once its worn it gets small and no one uses it again..." Pan held back her tears.

"Pan-Chan..ł understand if you don't wanna forgive them so ł won't interfere but, when are you going back?" Gohan stood up and went to sit next to Pan rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Thank you Gohan-Kun, I-I don't know..." Pan sighed leaning on her older brothers shoulder falling off to sleep...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TRUNKS...POV

Its been 2 days since Pan ran away...no one knows where she's gone or how she is. We can't sense for her Ki due to various reasons...

ł miss her so much, its kills me! Every moment ł spend without her...hurts so bad like a thousand knives stabbing my heart. How ł wish she were here...

"Mr Briefs! Care to explain what ł just said?" Mrs Angrybird asked she looked furious.

(Lmao ł know what a suckish name ne? I'm sorry ł couldn't think of anything else §o just go with it...Back to 3rd person pov...)

"Uh..." Trunks stared blankly at Mrs Angrybird.

"You know what Mr Briefs just forget it and tell me where Pan íş she hasn't been at school for 2 days now..." Mrs Angrybird crossed her arms.

"She-" Trunks got cut off by his blue haired sister.

"She's gone to um America to uh stay for awhile.." Bra lied and boy was she a good liar that Mrs Angrybird believed her.

"ł see and when íş she coming back ...Goten and who íş she gonna stay with?"

Gotan looked flabbergasted he blinked, "who uh me?"

"Yes you Mr Son." Mrs Angrybird rolled her eyes.

"She's uh coming back um none of us know that yet and she's gonna stay with...my brother..." Goten grinned ear to ear.

The bell rang and all the students got their books and ran out the door, one or two screaming, "FREEDOM!"

"Trunk-" Bra got cut of by her brother...

"Don't you dare Bra! ł don't want to talk to you..you don't know what's it like having the love of your life ripped away from you! She hates me! HATES ME!" Trunks yelled everyone turned to look at the two, Bra was already crying and Trunks wanted to but didn't.

"What are you all looking at! Nothing to see here!" Goten yelled walking up to the two.

"Don't cry B-Chan...Trunks that no way to-" Goten got cut off just like his girlfriend.

"Shut the hell Goten! Don't tell me how to talk to my sister!" And with that he just walked off...

AT CC (Trunks pov)

"Otousan let's Spar!" ł yelled looking for my father.

"Sure Brat let's go, but are you sure?" My dad smirked, he was clearly trying to annoy me and it was working.

"Yes let's just go." ł rolled my eyes my father smirked his typical smirk.

(I'm sorry ł can't write fighting scenes please forgive me but just imagine it...)

It hurt the pain from his final flash hurt badly but not as much as the pain in my heart...

"Boy what's wrong can't handle it?" My father smirked arrogantly.

"Oh ł can but can you handle this!" ł did my finish buster but he managed to block it.

"Vegeta! Trunks!" My mother called us.

"What íş it women?" My father asked my mother.

"Dinners ready get cleaned up, and Trunks ł would like to have a word with you okay?" And with that my mother walked away.

My father and ł dropped out of Super mode and made our way to our showers. ł took a long shower my cuts from the damage ł took from my fathers final flash hurt and stung badly but, ł didn't care one bit...

"ł wonder what Okassan wants to talk about?" ł asked myself getting out of the shower ł got dressed quickly and ran downstairs...

We all ate dinner silently which íş quite unusual.

"Okassan what do you wanna talk about?" ł asked she looked nervous...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

ł did say its going to be short and ł apologise I'm sorry! But had to get this done like ł said ł won't be updating in 2 weeks ł apologise again sorry! But, ł have exams and its way more important ł'll see you guys next time bye for now and Review please!

Authors Jade (SaiyanChik) and Tasneem (Desigirl-him)


End file.
